


sweet apple blend

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [334]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Omorashi, Urophagia, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Flayn has a bit of a predicament, but Byleth is more than willing to help her out.
Relationships: Flayn/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [334]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	sweet apple blend

Byleth can tell for a while that Flayn is uncomfortable, even before she says anything about it. It is not hard to imagine why; the two of them had been called out for this mission rather unexpectedly, without any time to properly prepare, and he knows what she was doing up until they got called out. With how much sweet apple blend tea she has had, it is not surprising that she is uncomfortable, and it is a long walk before they reach any of the proper facilities. Though they are technically on monastery grounds right now, she still has a bit of a wait before that.

Every time she bites her lip or whimpers, Byleth looks over her, seeing how flushed her face is as she struggles to not let the strain show in how she walks, while she tries to keep up with him. It is starting to concern him, how hard she is trying to hold it, and he finally can’t help but ask, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Flustered, Flayn hesitates for a moment before replying, likely deciding in that time that there is no point in trying to hide it from him, when it must be rather obvious. “I just…really need to relieve myself, but do not worry! I am sure I will be just fine!” Even as she says it, a pang from her bladder makes her wince.

“Are you sure about that?” He knows that he should not be so nosy, but he can’t stand to see her hurting like this, and is willing to help her in any way that he can. “I can keep watch and make sure that no one is around, if you’d like to take care of that out here…”

“That is out of the question,” she says, shaking her head. “It would certainly be easier, but I…well, I would not want to sully the grounds of the monastery like that.”

For someone like Byleth, who grew up on the road with a band of mercenaries, that sort of thing does not make any sense to him, but he has a feeling that he would not be able to convince Flayn that it would do no real harm to the monastery if she were to empty her bladder in the grass. Holy place or not, that seems like it would not matter much at all. Instead, he tries to think of some other solution while they walk, wishing that he had some sort of container to offer to her, because she might find that to be a bit more agreeable.

They don’t have any sort of container, but an idea does occur to him that might make things easier for her. As long as none of her urine touches the ground, then she would not have to worry about sullying anything, but even if he does not have a glass or a bottle to keep it in, he has another way of making sure that none of it touches the ground, and that no one knows what she has done. It may seem a strange thing to offer, but it’s better than her continuing to hurt like this, or even ending up wetting herself because she could not last.

“Let me drink it,” he says, perhaps a bit too bluntly, and she looks up at him with a shocked expression, face turning red as she tries to stammer some sort of protest. Byleth is quick to continue, trying to explain. “I really don’t mind, and that would solve all your problems, right? Nothing would touch the ground, and you wouldn’t have to fight to hold it anymore.”

“That is quite alright…as I said, I know I can…”

“I don’t think you can,” he replies, not meaning to embarrass her. He just wants to be realistic about things, and wants to help her out, rather than forcing her to keep suffering. “I really don’t mind, in fact…I want to do it. And you’ll feel a lot better if I do.”

Flayn seems to be grappling with the thought for a moment, but when she replies, it is not to continue arguing with him. Instead, she nods, looking off to the side as she says, “I suppose, when you put it like that…then it might not be such a bad idea after all.”

She is still a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal, but with Byleth insisting that this is really something that he wants to do, she does not have nearly as much trouble with it. He gets down on his back, while she gets on top of him, straddling his face. Reaching under her skirt, she pulls her tights and undergarments out of the way, before reaching to hike her skirt up.

“Are you still certain that you want to do this?” she asks.

“Absolutely. I’m going to open my mouth, so you can go ahead,” he replies, and opens wide. Flayn only hesitates for a moment more before she is able to make herself relax.

Her aim is not bad at all, even with her clothing mostly blocking her view, and a small stream starts, directly into his mouth, immediately overwhelming him with her scent, with her taste. The stream grows and grows, until it becomes steady and powerful, and he is amazed that she has been able to hold this for so long, that she thought she could continue to hold it for even a moment longer. It seems like it was not a moment too soon that he offered this to her, and as Flayn empties her bladder, she lets out a sigh of relief that slowly fades into a moan of contentment. He can only imagine how good she must be feeling right now, while he drinks down her warm liquid.

“Thank you,” she breathes, and the gratitude is clear in her voice. “Thank you so much for doing this for me…”

Byleth is surprised that he can taste a hint of sweetness, just a little bit of an apple aftertaste, lingering from the tea that she loves so much, mingling in perfectly with the rest of her salty flavor. It makes sense when he thinks about it, especially when he thinks about how positively bursting she was with it. There was no way that she could have known she would get called out on a mission after indulging so much in her favorite tea, but even so, she probably regrets having so much to drink, and it must have been weighing on her for quite some time, judging by the force of her stream, and judging by how long it continues for.

“Thank you so much,” she repeats, her voice so adorable like this.

There is so much of it that Byleth can’t hope to contain it all at once, can’t hope to keep up with swallowing it all down, though he definitely does his best. It pools up in his mouth, spilling past his lips and running down his face, but never so much that it drips off of him, so even then, Flayn is able to rest easy, knowing that she has not sullied the grounds at all. However, after tasting what she has to offer him, Byleth is not sure how something like this could ever sully anything; he feels as though anyone or anything would be lucky to be able to taste Flayn’s delicious urine.

It goes on like this for some time before she is finally empty, her stream trickling to a stop, but even after Byleth has swallowed the last of it, the aftertaste is still strong in his mouth, and she still smells of it. He can’t help inhaling a bit, wanting to savor the scent, but just before she is about to move off of him, she speaks up and says, “Is it alright if you help me get clean? I do not have anything to…well, if you could clean me up, that would be a lot more comfortable, before we have to walk back…”

“Of course,” he replies, before leaning up to start licking at her pussy. Flayn is left moaning as he uses his tongue to lap up any remnants of urine, savoring her taste that much more, and then moving beyond that, licking her long past the point that he needs to, just so that he can hear her moan for him. No matter what, she always tastes so good, but especially like this.

In the back of his mind, he knows that this is not going to be the last time that the two of them do something like this. If anything, he can hardly wait until the next time he gets to drink her pee, though he hopes it will be under more favorable, less urgent circumstances, so that the two of them can simply savor their closeness, and indulge in whatever may come after.

For now, though, he has helped her in her time of need, and the two of them are able to continue heading back, with Flayn’s nearly disastrous desperation a secret to remain between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
